User blog:Eronan/Student Data
User Information Class: Link Joker Class Status: Student CP: 100 CP AP: 1 Wins: 0 Losses: 1 Purchase History *Charizard203 got a Free Trial Deck: Link Joker Trial Deck *Charizard203 bought a Trial Deck: Link Joker Trial Deck -1000 CP = 2000 Cp *Bought 10 Packs from Card Shop 5 & BT13: 5 - 2000 CP = 0 CP *Traded Amon's Follower, Cruel Hand for Star-vader, Moon Commanderwith Turtlesaurus. *Sold Demonic Eye Monster, Gorgon for 10 CP to RoxasXsora. + 10 CP = 10 CP *Battled RoxasXsora and lost. Activated 4 Triggers 20 CP*4 + 10 =+90 CP = 100 CP Cards Link Joker Grade 0 *Nova Star-vader, Actinum x2 *Star-vader, Stellar Garage x8 (HEAL) *Keyboard Star-vader, Bismuth x8 (STAND) *Nebula Captor Star-vader, Nebula Captor x8 (DRAW) *Meteor Liger Star-vader, Meteor Liger x8 (CRIT) *Star-vader, Moon Commander x1 (STAND) Grade 1 *Star-vader, Aurora Eagle x4 *Demonic Bullet Star-vader, Neon x8 *Pursuit Star-vader, Fermium x8 *Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star x8 *Barrier Star-vader, Promethium x1 *Demonic Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum x1 *Gravity Ball Dragon x1 Grade 2 *Star-vader, Pulsar Bear x8 *Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon x2 *Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon x2 *Soaring Star-vader, Krypton x8 *Swift Star-vader, Strontium x4 *Gravity Collapse Dragon x1 *Paradise Elkx1 *Destruction Star-vader, Tungsten x1 Grade 3 *Twilight Baron x4 *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon x2 *Raid Star-vader, Francium x8 *Supermassive Star, Lady Gunner x1 *Catastrophe Stingerx1 Dark Irregulars Grade 0 *Amon's Follower, Meteor Crackerx1 (STAND) Grade 1 *Werhase Bandit x1 Grade 2 *Flog Knightx1 *Amon's Follower, Ron Geenlin x1 *Werleopard Soldat x1 Grade 3 *Number of Terror Gold Paladin Grade 0 *Dawn Liberator, Murronx1 (STAND) Grade 1 *May Rain Liberator, Bruno Grade 2 * Grade 3 * Shadow Paladin Grade 0 *Spinbau Revenger x1 Grade 1 *Sonbau x1 *Revenger of Malic, Dilan x1 *Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter x1 Grade 2 *Sharkbau Revenger x1 Grade 3 * Pale Moon Grade 0 *Journeying Tone, Willyx1 *Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela x1 *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Serge x1 (STAND) Grade 1 *Elegant Elephant x1 Grade 2 * Grade 3 * Narukami Grade 0 *Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbunclex1 (DRAW) Grade 1 * Grade 2 *Homing Eradicator, Rochishin x1 Grade 3 * Granblue Grade 0 *Peter the Ghostiex1 *Sorrowful Gunshot, Nightflarex1 (DRAW) Grade 1 * Grade 2 * Grade 3 *Demonic Seas Necromancer, Barbarosx1 Dimension Police Grade 0 * Cutting Monster, Necroryx1 Grade 1 * Grade 2 *Dimensional Robo, Daidriller x1 Grade 3 * Nova Grappler Grade 0 * Grade 1 *Beast Deity, Max Beatx1 *Beast Deity, Desert Gatorx1 *Energy Chargerx1 Grade 2 *Beast Deity, Damned Leox1 *Gatling Raizerx1 Grade 3 * Angel Feather Grade 0 * Grade 1 * Grade 2 *Surgical Celestial, Batariel x1 Grade 3 *Dressing Barrage, Saharielx1 Great Nature Grade 0 *Telescope Rabbitx1 Grade 1 * Grade 2 * Grade 3 * Aqua Force Grade 0 * Grade 1 *Shallows Sweeper x1 *Patrol Swimming Seal Soldierx1 Grade 2 *Abyssal Sniper x1 Grade 3 *Discerning Eye, Sky Trooperx1 Nubatama Grade 0 *Stealth Fiend, Mashiromomenx1 (STAND) *Stealth Dragon, Kuroganex1 (CRIT) *Stealth Fiend, Zashikihimex1 (HEAL) Grade 1 *Storm Stealth Rogue, Fuukix1 Grade 2 * Grade 3 * Category:Blog posts